


Hotel Rooms

by ThunderCant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Gags, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom claire, clit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/pseuds/ThunderCant
Summary: Ada is not to be trusted, but especially not when she waggles her eyebrows and promises someone a good time.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> i want everyone to know that the original title for this document was 'this is straight up porn'

"Oh god- oh fuck- AGH!"  
  
Claire's starting to think her brother had a point when he said Ada was an untrustworthy sadist. She'd always put it down to some misunderstandings; after all, Leon liked Ada, enough that they had each other's numbers. So when she'd been invited to a fancy hotel after a Terrasave conference, it couldn't be that bad.  
  
Except that yes, actually, it could be.   
  
Claire's frogtied onto a sofa, ropes so tight she can't even wriggle in them, with her own soaking wet panties stuffed into her mouth, cunt free-flowing and her ass twitching violently. She's covered in scratches and bruises. Her pussy and nipples are red as Ada's dress and her devious lips, planting a soft kiss on her clit before drawing herself up.  
  
"You're so cute, dear," she says, spreading her pussy so she can admire her handiwork, "how many orgasms do you think I've stolen from you now? Five? Six?"  
  
"CH!"  
  
Ada beams and bites down on her clit, hard enough that Claire feels like ripe fruit being crushed. She screams best she can past the gag.  
  
"That's not nice, Claire. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."  
  
The gag comes out, leaving Claire panting, hard, swallowing her now salty spit while Ada rubs her wet panties on her own cunt, “Come on, tell me. How many orgasms?”

“Haven’t- guh- been counting- mph!”

And right back in her panties go, freshly coated with her leaking cunt’s slick. She knows it’s been more ruins than any regular human can take without losing their mind, but it’s also been _hours_ since Ada beckoned her into the hellish hotel room. The sunlight’s long gone. Claire was expecting a bit of spanking fun, not whatever the hell Ada wanted to do.

Before her mind blacks out again, she thinks she’s going to have to chat with Leon about what, exactly, him and Ada get up to.

“Naughty,” says Ada, cheerfully, “you should _always_ keep track of important information.”

Claire squirms as Ada thrusts her fingers back into her aching pussy, thumb rubbing hard against her cherry-red clit, while she turns her attention back to Claire’s fat tits, heaving with the effort of breathing while she’s punished.

Ada only teases to make the pain worse, she’s sure of it. Her tongue and lips suckle and lap gently at the sore, sensitive nubs on her chest, before slowly biting down. Harder and harder, never letting up, while Ada adds another finger to her battered pussy. She can’t even scream with the filthy gag buried in her mouth. She clenches without thinking, nothing but a fleshy mass of sensation, until Ada wrenches her soaking wet fingers out of her vagina. It squeezes around nothing and Claire sobs, salty streaks down her face.

Ada holds them up, fluid webbing between her fingers, almost musing. “You know,” she says, “I’m sure you’re very sensitive. I’m sure that if I were to keep touching this,” she drags the now-cool slickness over Claire’s clit, and she jerks back as best she can, “you’re going to be awfully sore tomorrow.”

Claire sniffs and nods.

“So what if I agreed to leave this little nub,” she punctuates it with another reminder, a gentle pinch, but it’s still enough to set Claire’s nerves alight, “alone, and just pay attention to this hole for a bit? I wish you could see if, after all. It’s so loose. You can see the walls tightening.”

Suddenly Ada is in her face, wet hands on her bare, hot skin, close enough to see the different shades of brown in her eyes. “It looks very empty. I think it needs something strong and hard in it. Something that will take your mind off that clit.”

Oh god. She knows where this is going. Ada’s hand snakes back down to her flush pussy, dragging her knuckles and fingers up the leaking fluid, slipping two fingers past the folds and curling. “If you relax, it’ll be a lot easier for me to get more in, you know.”  
  
 _‘Easy for you to say!’_ Claire thinks, fingers three and four already trying to creep alongside their brethren. Ada’s fingers aren’t thick, but they’re long, and Claire’s toes already curl with how full her cunt feels. It’s like the flesh itself snaps when Ada thrusts them up, hard, and she feels her hole pop to let the knuckles in. The ropes hold her together, because she’s sure if she could squirm, all she’d be doing is flexing to _get them out_.

Everything’s on fire, and Ada’s just smiling, sweetly, while she spreads her fingers. Claire’s gut rolls and clenches, trying to trap them.   
  
It’s not enough, though. Ada’s strong enough to push past those muscles, thumb splitting her open and silencing every noise that could escape Claire’s gag. There’s so much inside her vagina, spread on the widest part of Ada’s palm, and she can’t get enough air to do more than whimper as she curls it into a fist.

“ _That’s_ it, good girl,” Ada praises, patting Claire’s stomach, “see? Much better than overstimulating this little button.”

Claire’s not sure about that. She’s not sure about anything, really. Ada’s voice feels distant. Then her hand flexes and Claire arches, strung up tight, ready to snap. It isn’t overstimulating in the same way, but it’s such a new feeling she can hardly think.  
  
Ada’s fist sinks, deeper and deeper. Claire’s muscles keep giving way. She feels her pussy clenching around it, the scrape of knuckles inside her, forcing the air out. Ada’s arm thrusting in and out, pressing, curling, demanding that it be allowed access to every part of Claire’s insides.   
  
“Little bit more,” she says, and then the lying bitch closes her mouth around Claire’s clit.

 _That_ makes her scream. Her body jerks, hips rising to meet the arm inside her, muscles trying to crush those awful knuckles, tears streaming down her face while Ada sucks her clit. Everything is white hot. Her world’s nothing but wet heat and tiring flesh.

The tension fades, fast, but the clenching doesn’t. It’s like she can’t control any part of her body. She’s too busy trying to breathe, even once Ada plucks her panties out of her mouth. Nothing connects until finally- far too slowly, deliberately, still petting her insides- Ada pulls her arm out. It’s shining with slick, and Ada smirks before she licks a stripe up it.

“There’s not many girls that will let me do that to them.”

Claire wants to say something like _is that why you tie them down_ or _other girls have a brain_ , but all that comes out is ‘guh?’ Ada laughs and settles next to her, idly petting her twitching tummy and stroking her face. Eventually, her mind comes back. Her throat, on the other hand, does not.

At least Ada notices when she starts hacking.

“Really gotta remember to bring drinks with me...Hang tight, I’ll get you some juice. Don’t go anywhere.”

And then Ada is gone.

Leaving Claire still tied up, body aching.

Next time, Ada was coming to _her_ hotel room.


End file.
